Conventionally, chip shaped electronic components including various elements such as resistors, and the like, are mounted on the substrates of printed circuit boards, and the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIGS. 11A and 11B are diagrams illustrating a conventional electronic component. Note that, FIG. 11A is a perspective view of an electronic component and FIG. 11B is a perspective view of a conductive plate.
In the figure, 801 is a jumper chip, which is one type of electronic component, and is mounted on a surface of a substrate not illustrated the figure. The jumper chip 801 is provided with a plurality of conductive plates 851, and a housing 811 for wrapping and sealing a portion in the vicinity of the center of the conductive plate 851.
The conductive plate 851 is a long slender plate member formed from a conductive metal such as a copper alloy, and the like, and is, as is illustrated in the figure, provided with an L shaped mounting end portion 852 on both ends thereof. Furthermore, the plurality (four in the example illustrated in the figure) of conductive plates 851 are aligned and arrayed so as to be parallel to one another. Furthermore, the housing 811 is made of an insulating resin material, and holds and secures the conductive plates 851, which have been arrayed in parallel.
Moreover, the jumper chip 801 is mounted to a surface of a substrate not illustrated in the figure by using means such as soldering, and the like, to secure the mounting end portions 852 to conductive wires formed on the surface of the substrate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration Application Publication No. H03-024271